romantic_siblingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsukioka Family Siblings
THE TSUKIOKA FAMILY SIBLINGS The Tsukioka siblings can be found in the manga '' Noel no Kimochi''. Manga Noel no Kimochi ( Christmas Feeling, Christmas no Kimochi, Noeru No Kimochi, Noel's Feelings, Japanese: ノエルの気持ち) is a manga created, written, and drawn by Noriyuki Yamahana. The manga was published as a Oneshot single chapter in Business Jump magazine in 2007. The Oneshot introduction was so successful that it was decided to publish the entire story. This was done from 2007 to 2010. The story was completed in 2010. There are 7 volumes, each containing 8 chapters. The manga genres of the series are drama, romance, school life, and sports. Noel Tsukioka wants to be a simple, normal high school girl who has friends and eventually falls in love with the man of her dreams. However, Noel leads a very abnormal life. At age 15, she's the World Junior Champion at figure skating. Her mom is also her coach, and is very strict on Noel about focusing solely on her figure skating, and not to concern herself with trivial matters like boyfriends and romantic love. She's also one of the most popular girls at school. Noel has bypassed going to a regular public school, in favor of going to the prestigious private school, the Yotsuba Academy, where her older brother Naoto teaches. Secretly, Noel has romantic feelings for her older brother. But, as Noel will learn......Sometimes life can be complicated, and Noel will face challenges in the form of rivals both on the skating rink, and for the attention and love of her brother. Not to mention, her feelings for her brother are of the socially forbidden kind........Such is the cuteness of Noel towards Naoto, and there is an unspoken secret that is carefully concealed. Are they really an ordinary brother and sister ? Family Noel, the Sister ;Romanji Noel Tsukioka ;Appearance After spending countless hours practicing figure skating as a child, and now grown into a cute teenage girl, Noel has a perfect, pleasingly shaped, fashion model sized body. She often shows her 'Barbie doll' style figure whenever she wears her ice skating dresses for practice or competition. By all accounts, Noel is ravishingly cute. She has rounded oval face with a slightly pointed chin. She has long silky hair, bronze in color with pale yellow highlights, and worn in twin tails that fall down to her derriere. Long, narrow front bangs drape across her forehead. Big 'anime girl' eyes adorn her face, reddish-gold in color, along with a wide ( for an anime girl ) mouth and prominently full lips. Noel has a thin neck, somewhat narrow shoulders, a very narrow waist, but full, wide hips and thighs, so typical of girls that ice skate. Although most female figure skaters have a small bust and/or a flat chest, Noel has an average sized bust, with it being nicely rounded. Her arms and legs are incredibility long, but with small hands and small feet. Noel has an average weight for her average sized athletic body, but due to her figure, she looks thin and very light on her feet. For high school, Noel wears the female school uniform. It consists of a white dress blouse with a fluffy bow tie at the front of the neck collar, a styled, fitted, button-up-the-front ladies business jacket with the school emblem emblazoned over the heart, a plaid, pleated mini-skirt in the school colors, white knee-high socks, and white tennis styled shoes. For casual wear, Noel prefers to wear a t-shirt or a sweater styled shirt, or a pretty ultra-feminine blouse, along with various styles of mini-skirts, and white knee socks. But sometimes, she will wear a pretty, short-hemlined dress, similar to a little girl's party dress, or a cute blouse and jumper dress. ;Personality Despite being perceived as somewhat of a scatterbrain and tellingly naive, Noel is actually quite good at being responsible about the important things in her life now; passing her entrance exams to get into a good high school, and doing well during her ice skating competitions. She does pass her high school exam, thereby being able to attend the same prestigious school where her brother, Naoto, teaches, and she won the World Junior Ice Skating competition, making her the Junior National Champion. Yet what is really on Noel's mind is becoming closer to her older brother, even to the point that she would like him to begin dating her. This produces a mild jealously streak in her personality, as she sees any other girl that shows the least amount of interest as an automatic rival for Naoto's attention and affections. However, Noel sometimes has trouble reading or understanding her own emotional feelings. On St. Valentine's Day, Noel becomes upset about her brother receiving obligatory chocolate from others, and feels that her own gift of intimate chocolate and a necktie is somehow inadequate. Noel has a noticeable dichotomy in her personality. At times she is shy and reserved, especially around people that she does not know, and at other times she is outgoing and gregarious, as when she is ice skating, at school with her girlfriends, or out in public or in front of the media wherein people know she is the famous junior skater. ;Noel's Story When Noel became good enough to be a serious competitor in ice skating, it seems by accepting that offer lead to her 'selling her soul' for the rest of her teenage and young adult years. From that point onward, she was expected to practice hard, do well in the ice skating competitions, study hard, and do well academically at school, and fulfill the role of a teen celebrity. With most of her day to day activities already planned out for her, Noel has little time for herself, or what she really wants to do. And now being in the public spotlight both at school and at the ice skating rink, her love and devotion for her brother must be carefully hidden, as such would be 'verboten' in all areas of her already planned out life. However, as much as her 'already mapped out' life's routines may appear to be such, she seems to not be adverse to what she is expected to do. Why, at times she really enjoys the time and attention that is often showered on her by school friends, skating companions, her family, and her adoring public. There is just one area in her life that does not 'nicely fit in' with all that she does---her love for her brother, and the desire to be able to show it publicly, like having him date her and spend romantic time with her doing fun things together. Such is the case of Noel's social presence. Noel has always believed and felt that she was blood-related to Naoto, her brother, But the deep, dark secret that has been withheld from Noel is that although she is a blood relation of her mother and father, she is not blood-related to her brother Naoto. The parents, as well as Naoto, by choice for whatever reason, have never seen fit to tell her that her brother was adopted early on when her mother believed that she would never become pregnant after the marriage. Naoto was 5 when he was adopted, but 3 years later, the mother did indeed become pregnant with Noel, and gave birth to her on Christmas day ! What a present ! Naoto was told that he was adopted, but has never told Noel. Naoto, the Brother ;Romanji Naoto Tsukioka ;Appearance Naoto is tall, very tall. Just like a basketball player ! Tall, thin, and trim, but not lanky. This physique gives him long arms and long legs, with correspondingly large hands and large feet. He has an upright oval shaped face, with large, but somewhat beady eyes with a dark brown color, and a large mouth. His eye color is dark brown, and has long, wide, dark eyebrows. Naoto has black hair, with very dark chocolate brown highlights. He keeps it trimmed short, off the ears, but with small, cute bangs adorning his forehead. His skin tone is tan to dark beige, with ruddy features. He has a wide neck and broad shoulders. Again, being thin, Naoto has a flat chest and flat torso. Because of the noticealble height difference between Naoto and Noel, Noel has to literally look up to him when they are together. For Naoto's work at school as a teacher, her wears an outfit that is similar to the male student's school uniform. His outfit and the male uniform both look like men's business suits. Naoto wears a white dress shirt with a tie in the school's colors, a business jacket, dress pants in the same color of the business jacket, dark colored socks, and black dress tie shoes. He carries a black messenger bag with him every day that he goes to work at the school. For casual wear, what Naoto wears is very typical of young, twenty-something men. T-shirt, polo shirt, or casual pullover, plain pants or jeans, socks, and loafers or comfortable shoes. ;Personality P ;Naoto's Story N